Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Birth of New Stars
is a fanseries story based on ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'', the 16th season of the Pretty Cure franchise. The fanseries centers around two girls, who meet a Hoffling, an alien that has come to earth to prevent the loss of the starlight. However, said Hoffling couldn't make it in time and now the two chosen girls have to fight to bring back the lost light of stars. Plot :List of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Birth of New Stars episodes Characters Pretty Cure * Nanase is an outgoing and atlethic 14 year old girl. Nanase is strong willed, yet lacks of self-confidence. She likes to dream of a time when herself finds the power to believe in herself and her decisions. One day, when the light of the colors faded into deepest darkness, Nanase was facing upwards, noticing the the last shooting star falling down, onto earth. The following night, she was confronted by a creature from space, whose powers helped Nanase to transform into the new star . * Yozora is a lady like 14 year old girl, with a great imagination, who can be fascinated quite easily. Coming from a traditional family, Yozora does her best to ajust with her family's requirements. But the true Yozora is an immature girl with a lot creativity. She likes to think up stories of super heroes and wonders about the miracles beyond the rainbow. A few days after the light of the stars had faded into darkness, Yozora was encountered by a weird creature named Horp and a girl from her homeplace. It later turned out, that Yozora had the power to transform into the New Star . Aliens * Horp is a little creature from outer space, whose appearance resembles the one of a fiery bird. Coming from the Vast Universe, Horp came to stop the disappearance of the light of stars, but couldn't make it in time. She then met Nanase and Yozora, who both turned out to be new stars that could bring back the light of stars. Villains *TBA Minor Characters * Seinosuke is Nanase's father, who works as a cook at a local restaurant. He is married to Hanabi Haruka, an astronaut currently exploring the space. While his wife is away for work, Seinosuke does his best to take care for Nanase. * Haruka is Nanase's mother, who is exploring the space as an astronaut. * Kaguya is Yozora's mother, who owns a little flower store, where she sells the flowers she has planted and raised herself. She is a gentle, yet somewhat strict woman, who likes to teach other people the importance of the beauty of nature. Her perfection is Ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangement. * Akikazu is Yozora's father, who works at a rice paddy at the borders of Ogawa. * Hima is Nanase's classmate and best friend. They may have only met during their first day of school but they already understand each other best. Items * : An item resembling a jewelry box, which Nanase and Yozora use in order to transform into Pretty Cure. * : Little collectables that Cure Nova and Cure Stella have to collect to unlock the Twinkle Keys. * : Mystical keys that have the power to reawake the power of the Star Princesses. There are overall four Twinkle Keys. Locations * : A small village, located only a few kilometers away from Mihoshi. Ogawa is the primary setting of the story and the home place of Nanase and Yozora. * : A place in the vast space. Trivia References Category:Birth of New Stars Category:Fan Series